Omnos
by Dragonfly Hellwege
Summary: There is a school shooting at Saint James Academy a week before prom. [We do not own QAF]


"Hey Daph! Wait up!" Justin yelled to his friend as he jogged down the hall towards her.

"Hey Jus, I thought you were going home with Brian, isn't he picking you up?"

"Yeah, but I forgot something in my locker." Justin replied, "Why are you still here?"

"Study group in the library."

Justin nodded, "We're still going to prom together, right?"

"Of course." Daphne smiled.

Justin smiled back. Just as they reached the library doors, a loud band rang through the halls, followed by screaming. Justin spun around in time to see three gunmen walking down the hall, shooting anyone close to them. Justin froze, he didn't know what to do. Gun shots rang up and down the halls. Suddenly he was pulled by the arm into the library. He turned to see Daphne pulling him by the sleeve of his uniform jacket. Finally, he was able to run himself. He followed his best friend through the library, to the other end where another set of doors where. But he stopped and pulled Daphne away from the doors.

"Jus, what..."

"Those doors are locked with an alarm, remember."

"Shit. We need to hide."

Justin looked around, trying to find a good place for them to hide. That was when he remembered the computer rooms only had a small window on the doors and locked from the inside when closed. You would need a key unless someone opened the door from the inside.

"Come on." Justin grabbed Daphne's hand and started dragging her back through the library, turning left for the computer rooms.

Just as they reached the door, Justin's phone started ringing loudly.

"Fuck!" He cursed as he released Daphne's hand and reached for his phone in his pocket.

"Justin!" Daphne was at the door of the computer room.

Justin turned to see the library doors opening. He knew it was the gunmen. He turned back to Daphne, shoved her inside and closed the door, ultimately locking himself out. He ducked behind a bookshelf as he opened his phone to stop the ringing.

"Hello?" He whispered into the phone.

"Justin!"

Justin closed his eyes for a second, "Bri."

Brian was sitting outside Saint James, waiting for Justin. Kids were already pouring out the doors, but there was no sign of Justin yet. He still couldn't figure out how and why he decided to pick the damn kid up in the first place. He was leaning back against his jeep, his sunglasses on. He was starting to get irritated that Justin was not coming out of the school yet and was just thinking about leaving when his phone vibrated. Pulling it from his pocket, he saw that he had a text from Justin saying he had forgotten something in his locker and to give him ten minutes. Brian rolled his eyes and pocketed his phone without replying back to the brat.

He folded his arms to wait but not five minutes later, he heard shouting. Looking around, he saw kids running out of the building. Some girl had shouted the word "GUN" and Brian panicked. Justin was still in the school, he had to be. He couldn't see him anywhere, not like he could actually see him over the mob of students and teachers and parents running around, trying to get away from the school. Brian pulled out his phone and dialed the number he cursed himself for knowing by fucking heart and pressed the phone hard against his ear as it started ringing.

"Hello?" Justin whispered through the phone after what felt like forever.

Brian sighed in relief, "Justin!"

"Bri."

"Justin, are you okay? Where are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm hiding in the library... they..."

"What?"

"They're in here."

"How many are there?" Brian asked, making his way towards the school.

"Three, at least." Justin replied, "Bri... I..."

Brian could hear Justin's breathing, but he wasn't talking anymore and Brian wanted to keep it that way.

"Okay, don't talk. Don't give away where you're at. I'm on my way." He told the teen, "Don't hang up, but..."

"HEY!" Brian froze just as he stepped through the doors of the school. He could hear yelling and shuffling on the other end of the phone, then ringing like a gun shot and then nothing.

"JUSTIN!" He yelled as he ran down the hall, looking for the library.

Justin was relieved to hear Brian's voice, but he wished the tall brunet was with him and they were back at the loft already. He cursed himself for deciding to return to his locker for a stupid text book. He could have waited until tomorrow and studied through lunch instead. But then he thought about Daphne in the computer room and what could have happened to her if he wasn't there. Would she have remembered the computer rooms lock and gone to hide in one if he wasn't with her? He couldn't believe this was happening.

He was talking with Brian, trying to keep calm but at the last minute, stay quite so he wasn't heard. As luck would have it, he had none. One of the gunmen had come around the corner of the book shelf and spotted him.

"HEY!" The guy yelled.

Just as he was raising his hand gun to shoot, Justin scrambled to his feet and ran, dropping his phone. The gun went off and Justin dove around another book shelf. He felt pain in the back of his left leg, but he didn't care at the moment. He crawled his way over the floor, knowing he was leaving a trail of blood behind him. He thought he heard Brian scream his name but didn't think anything of it at the moment. The gunman was coming around the book case just as Justin stood up and started hobbling around another. The book cases were now as high as the ceilings so it was easy for him to hide, but his leg was slowling him down, miserably.

Inside the computer room, Daphne was freaking out. She couldn't believe that Justin had shoved her inside and closed the door, leaving him locked out. She wanted to open the door and pull him inside with her, but she knew that she shouldn't. Justin just wanted to make sure that she was safe and she knew that was fucked up, and she would be yelling at him when they both made it through all this, but for now, she was going to stay put in the room. She then heard a squeak behind and and she spun around to find two other students sitting under one of the computer tables. She recognized the girl as Marina Goldin and the boy was Sam Lucas. Marina was a freshman, who was very shy and kept to herself most of the time while Sam was one of the junior jocks on the football team.

"They're out there, aren't they." Marina whispered.

Daphne nodded, sitting down on the floor by them, but not under the table.

"We heard the gun shots." Sam told her, "We were already in the library when it happened. There were other students too but they left."

"Why didn't you close the door?" Daphne asked.

Sam shrugged, "We were about to but saw you and Justin running towards us."

"Why did he push you inside and close the door?" Marina asked

Daphne was about to reply when they heard someone shout and then a gun go off, close to the door. They all jumped and Marina screamed. Sam quickly covered her mouth with his hand. They stayed silent as they listened for anything else. Daphne had tears running down her face as she pictured Justin getting shot, bleeding to death just outside the door.

"Do you think they got him?" Sam asked.

Daphne didn't say anything, just stared at the door.

"I think he's okay." Marina replied, "He has to be."

Brian had no fucking clue were he was, running down halls that all looked the same. Books and papers and book bags littered the floors. Lockers were open from where students were before taking off. Running around one corner, he came face to face with two dead students, slipping in the puddle of blood on the floor. He was relieved to see that neither student was Justin or even Daphne, but he was tired of running around like a chicken with his fucking head cut off, looking for the damn library. Why did the school have to be two stories? Making his way to the second floor, he found a map on the wall directing him towards the library. Why the fuck was it on the second floor? He stopped dead just around the corner from the library's open door when he heard voices.

"Jimmy, lets go. Just leave him." A guy yelled from the library doors, "You've already shot him. Let's go!"

"Fine." Another voice huffed, a little muffled in the library.

Brian peered around the corner to see the two guys heading towards him. He ducked into an empty classroom just as they passed down the hall. He waited a few before heading back into the hall and making a run for the library, closing the doors behind him. He spun around and scanned the library, cursing that it looked like a fucking maze inside.

"Justin?" He asked, keeping his voice low, but hopefully loud enough for Justin to hear him, "Justin, you in here?"

"Brian?"

Brian let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and smiled, "Sunshine, where are you?"

"In the dictionary section." Was his mumbled response.

Brian started walking and scanned the areas, looking for the right one that would lead him to his blond twink. Finally he found what he was looking for but the sight scared him. Justin was sitting on the floor, leaning against the book case. One leg was covered in blood and he had his uniform jacket pressed up against his calf, trying to stop the bleeding. Though, he was glad that he was still alive.

"Are you okay?" He asked, kneeling next to the teen.

Justin nodded, his eyes were welling up with tears. Brian ran his hand through the blond hair before turning his attention back to Justin's bleeding leg. He quickly unbuckled his belt and pulled it from the loops before wrapping it around Justin's leg. He positioned the jacket so it covered the gun shot wound and tightly buckling the belt back up to hold it in place. Justin hissed at the pain and dug his nails into Brian's jean clad thigh.

The pain in his leg was worse then anything he has ever felt before. He had finally just collapsed somewhere in the library but not a moment later, he heard someone yelling to the gunmen to just leave him alone. He held his breath and waited, only releasing it when he heard them leave. He closed his eyes for a second before pulling his jacket off and pushed it against the bleeding would on the calf, trying to stop or at least slow down the bleeding. He was getting light headed and knew he was going to pass out soon from loss of blood.

That was when he heard his name. It wasn't very loud, but he was able to hear it none the less. He waited and then he heard it again and instantly knew that it was Brian. He replied and then Brian asked where he was. The only problem, Justin didn't know at the moment. He turned his head to read the sign and rattled it off for Brian. It felt like it took hours before he saw Brian turn the corner and find him.

"Were you alone in here?" Brian asked after he finished tightening the belt around Justin's leg.

Justin shook his head, "Daphne. Computer room." He replied, pointing behind Brian.

"Alright, lets get her and get the fuck out of here." Brian stood and carefully helped the blond to his feet.

Brian wrapped his arm around Justin's waist while Justin wrapped his arm around Brian's neck. Brian then took Justin's hand that was on his shoulder and hoisted him to his feet. They started moving slowly back through the library maze of book cases, making their way towards the computer rooms and Daphne.

"How many do you think are out there?" Sam asked

"Two at lease." Daphne replied after the shouting of the gunmen stopped.

"But there could be more still in the halls." Marina added, shuttering.

"I'm sure the police are here and trying to take care of it now." Daphne told them.

Sam nodded, "They have to be. Someone called them."

Just then they heard shuffling at the door and then someone was knocking.

"Daph!" Justin's muffled voice sounded through the door, "Daphne, it's me. They're gone."

Daphne stood to open the door when Sam grabbed her arm, holding her back.

"How do we know they don't have a gun to him, telling him to say that." He hissed under his breath.

Daphne hesitated, "He might be hurt."

"And if you open that door, we all might be dead." Sam replied.

"Daphne, open the door." Brian's voice rang out, "It's okay."

Daphne shoved Sam's hand off her arm and went for the door, opening it and peering at Brian and Justin. Justin smiled at her, his head resting on Brian's shoulder. Brian just nodded at her. Daphne smiled and nodded back before opening the door a little more for them to move inside.

Outside the school, the police had the place surrounded. Students and teachers and parents lined the parking lot and drop off lane, many waiting for friends or siblings of students still inside. Among everyone were Jennifer and Molly, along with Debbie, Vic, Michael, David, Ted, Emmett, Lindsay and Melanie with Gus and Daphne's parents. Many of the gang had been at the diner when the news hit and they rushed down. Jennifer and Molly were already there. Daphne's parents; James and Kimberly showed up right after. The police were trying to make count on who could still be left in the school.

"Mom, just call his phone." Molly was hopping from one foot to the other, tears running down her cheeks.

Jennifer wanted to, she really did, but she didn't know where her son was. She didn't want to call and end up giving away his hiding place if that was what was happening.

"Brian was suppose to pick him up." Michael noted, "His jeep is here but where is Brian?"

"He must have ran inside to find Justin." Lindsay whispered.

Michael pulled out his cell phone and dialed Brian's number.

"Michael, what are you doing?" David asked, "What if Brian is with Justin and you give away where they are?"

Michael frowned, "I need to know if he's okay."

"Gimme that." Melanie pulled the phone from Michael's hand and ended the call, "If you give away where they are, it wouldn't matter if he's okay anymore."

"Are you all okay?" Brian asked, stepping into the small computer room and looking at the three teens.

They all nodded.

"Okay, we're going to get out of..." Brian trailed off as they heard running and talking.

"KEV, IN HERE!"

Brian turned around just in time to see two men running back into the library. Moving fast, Brian pulled himself and Justin into the room, handing Justin off to Daphne before grabbing the door and quickly but silently, closing it again. He then turned back to the four teenagers he was stuck in the room with and sighed.

"Just stay quiet." He whispered, helping Justin sit down in a chair.

"We're all going to die." Marina started rocking back and forth in her spot on the floor.

Brian knelt down in front of the young girl, "What's your name?"

"Marina." She replied.

"Marina. It's cute." Brian smirked, "Listen, I won't let anything happen to you." He looked around at the four teens, "Any of you, Okay." He turned his attention back to Marina.

They all nodded and he smiled at the young girl before turning his attention back to Justin, checking on his leg.

"How you doing, Sunshine?"

"Okay I guess." Justin replied, trying to keep his eyes open.

"You've lost a lot of blood." Brian frowned, "We really need to get you out of here, and soon."

Suddenly Brian's phone started ringing. He fumbled in his pocket to catch it before it was heard by the gunmen. It rang twice before stopping, just as Brian pulled it from his pocket. He checked to see who was calling.

"Fucking, Mikey." He mumbled before they all fell silent to make sure they were still safe.

There was nothing so they all visibly relaxed a little. Brian turned to look at the door and noticed the window.

"We need to cover that up so they cant look in here." He stood and grabbed a piece of computer paper, "Anyone have any tape or something to hold it here?"

Sam, who had come out from under the table grabbed the tape and started handing him pieces.

"What if they just saw you putting that up?" Daphne asked.

"The window is too small. They would have been right next to the door to see it." Brian replied, "I think we're fine."

Outside in the main library, the three gunmen were searching the place. They had locked the doors so nobody could get in unless they broke through a window panel or broke down the doors.

"He's gone." Jimmy said, walking up to Kev, "I followed the blood trail to the dictionaries but it just stops."

"He couldn't have gotten far and Ragan came down the other hall. One of us would have seen him." Kev replied.

"So you're thinking he's still in here." Ragan walked up to them.

The three gunmen were all seniors at the school, all on the football team. They were all expelled a month ago for getting drunk, smoking pot and catching part of the school on fire during school hours.

Kev looked around the room, "There." He pointed, "That's the only closed door."

"Those lock when closed. They can only be opened from the inside without a key." Ragan replied.

"Then we just shoot the door." Kev answered.

Brian was turning his phone off to make sure nobody else could call and give away where they were when there was a pounding on the door. They all froze, watching the door. The pounding stopped for a second, then continued.

"We know you're in there kid!" A voice sounded, "There is blood outside the door."

"Maybe he passed out or is already dead." They heard another voice.

"Only one way to find out." The first voice said.

Brian turned, "Get away from the door, now." He hissed under his breath, moving Justin away.

Daphne grabbed Marina and hid her behind the movable dry erase board, standing next to her. Brian pushed Justin up against the wall, behind a desk and Sam moved to the other side of the room, not really hiding but staying out of the way. Brian stayed out in the open, but away from the door. A gun shot rang out and Brian knew they were trying to shoot the door lock to get the inside. Looking around, Brian grabbed one of the chairs and jammed it up against the door before stepping back just as another shot rang out.

Everyone outside froze when they heard the gun shots. Police started storming into the building. Jennifer held tightly to Molly, who clung to her mother in a death grip. Lindsay was knelling down to Gus' level, who had woken up and was crying in his stroller. Michael was pacing, five steps then turn, back and forth. Emmett and Ted stood next to each other, Emmett was silently crying like the rest of the woman of the group. Daphne's parents stood a few feet away from them just as Craig walked up to Jennifer and Molly. No words were spoken as Jennifer and Craig looked at each other and Jennifer shook her head. Many of the gang were surprised to even see Justin's father there at all after how he treated Justin over the last few months. But they weren't going to voice anything at the moment, not with what was going on around them.

It was no use. The chair did nothing once the door was open and they started kicking it in. Brian stood his ground, making sure he was the first and hopefully the only one they spotted when they finally got the door fully opened. Once the door was opened, the three gunmen stepped inside and Brian just stood there.

"Who are you?" One of the gunmen asked, raising his gun to Brian.

"A teacher." Brian replied.

"No you're not, we know all the teachers here." The one to the left answered.

"I'm a substitute." Brian added, "For science."

"What teacher?" The first asked

"Mr. Talbot." Brian replied, remembering Justin's science teacher's name, hoping they didn't know he was lying.

The three gunmen looked at each other, talking in hushed voices for a second before turning their attention back to Brian. That was when they saw Sam, who had moved slightly on accident.

"Hey, you!" The third gunmen pointed his gun at Sam.

Brian quickly moved to place himself between the gun and the kid.

"You don't want to do that." Brian told them, "Just leave the kid alone."

"Why?" The second asked.

"Haven't you boys killed enough people today?"

Everything seemed to speed up. The three gunmen stepped more into the room, Marina made a run for the door but was stopped by one of the gunmen, who pointed the gun at her. Brian dove in front of the girl as the gun went off. Justin and Daphne both screamed Brian's name. Sam jumped off the table and tackled one of the gunmen just as Brian started struggling with another. Marina ran out the door and took off. Daphne stayed with Justin as another shot rang out. Brian grabbed the gun from the kid he had just knocked out and used it to knock the other out that was trying to shoot him again. Sam was able to knock the gun from the third kids hand and punch him in the face.

And then the police were there. Brian dropped the gun and hend up his hands but Daphne and Sam stepped in front of him as the officers pointed their own guns at him.

"He's not the shooter!" Daphne told them, "Those three are." She pointed to the three masked gunmen on the ground.

The gang watched as paramedics started rushing in after hearing that there were survivors and they were critically injured. A few minutes later, officers walked out with the three gunmen all in handcuffs, followed by Marina, Sam and Daphne. Daphne spotted her parents and the gang and ran over to them.

"Daphne, where's Justin?" Jennifer quickly asked as the young girl reached them.

Daphne hugged her parents before turning to everyone else, "He was shot, but I think he's going to be okay. Brian kept us from getting killed. He stopped them from shooting Marina Goldin and then knocked two of them out while another kid took on the third gunmen." Daphne replied quickly, "I don't know if Brian was shot or not."

Just then, the paramedics came walking out with Justin on a stretcher. Brian was walking by his side, holding a bandage to his right arm. Molly released from her mother and made a beeline for her brother and Brian. She tackled Brian and hugged him, crying.

"Thank you for saving Justin!" She cried.

Brian looked down at the little girl, not knowing what to do. He patted her on her back and she released him to follow the stretcher to the ambulance where her mother and father and Daphne were all standing. Brian made his way over there, determined to go with Justin to the hospital. Suddenly he was surrounded by the gang.

"Brian!" Debbie carefully hugged him, "We were so worried about you and Sunshine."

"We're both alright." Brian replied, "But he lost a lot of blood, he passed out just as the damn police came in."

"We're so glad you're alright." Lindsay was the next to hug him.

A few minutes later, Brian was sitting in the back of the ambulance while the paramedics worked on his blond.

Brian hated hospitals. He had two doctors and a nurse fighting with him about his arm. The bullet was still lodged in his forearm and they needed to get it out before it became infected and he didn't want them touching him. He wanted to see to make sure that Justin was alright. Of course, the younger man was in surgery at the moment, but he didn't care.

"Brian Kinney, you listen to them right now!" Jennifer walked into the room.

Brian's eyes widened, he was expecting Debbie to be sent in. He sat still and allowed the doctors and nurse to work on his arm. His eyes stayed on Jennifer, who stood at the door and stared back. He could see tears in her eyes and he knew what was going to happen once they were done working on his arm.

"Mother Taylor..."

"Don't. I'm going to thank you for keeping Justin safe and you are just going to accept it."

"I didn't actually do anything. If you haven't noticed, he was shot."

"Yes but you helped to stop the bleeding and when the gunmen came back, you made sure that he and Daphne and those two other kids were safe." Jennifer replied, "You jumped in front of a bullet aimed for that young girl, Marina."

Brian shrugged and then winced, "Well, I'm sure anyone else would have done the same damn thing."

Jennifer nodded, "But you were the one to actually go running inside to help them. If you wouldn't had been there to pick up Justin for the day, who knows what would have happened."

Brian nodded and didn't say anything else. He had been thinking along those lines since the ride to the hospital.

A week later Brian, Justin and Daphne all sat in the loft. Justin was lounging on the sofa, his crutches laying off to the side. Daphne was sitting on the chair across from him. Brian was in the kitchen, grabbing them all a beer from the fridge, carefully since his right arm was in a sling. Carrying his own in his right hand and both of theirs in his left, he made his way back to the couch. Daphne took her beer and then Brian handed Justin his before sitting down on the floor, leaning against the middle of the couch. The news was on, talking about the shooting at the school and naming all the victims.

"How many of them died?" Brian asked.

"Seven out of the eleven shot." Justin replied, running his hand through Brian's hair.

"So besides us two, only two others survived." Brian took a swig of his beer, "Fuck."

"There is going to be a memorial for them all tomorrow night on the football field." Daphne added, "I don't know if I want to go though. Not sure if I want to return to that school."

"Well, school is out now." Justin shrugged, "But I'm going. I mean, September was one of those students, Daph. She was our friend."

"I know." Daphne seemed to deflate into the chair.

"Who else died? Did you know them all?" Brian asked, looking between both friends.

"Freshman students Sarah Gibson and Madison Clarke, along with sophomore Adam Levy." Justin said, "I didn't know any of them personally but Sarah was in my art class."

"Juniors Carly Blake and Oliver Johnston were also killed." Daphne added, "We attended Oliver's birthday last year."

"And the seventh person?"

"Chris Hobbs." Justin whispered.

"The kid that has been giving you hell all year?" Brian asked, craning his neck to look at the blond.

Justin nodded, "They were all students. It's like the teachers weren't the targets but the students."

"Yeah, the other two shot that survived were junior Davey Anderson and senior Evan Frank." Daphne added, "Davey was shot in the shoulder and Evan was shot in the leg like Justin."

"The gang is going to the service too." Justin said, "Will you?"

Brian looked at him and shrugged, "Why the fuck not."

The next night, the football field was packed with students and parents and teachers of the lost students just a week ago. The gang all stood around at the bottom of the bleachers. Justin was leaning against Brian, who had his good arm wrapped around the teen. Lindsay stood on the other side of Brian with Gus in her arms. Most people had lit candles in their hands. The local reverend had a microphone and was talking to everyone and then allowed other to talk. Some of the parents of the lost students spoke, then Daphne got up to talk about what happened with her and Justin and how Brian basically saved them. Brian rolled his eyes while Justin smiled up at him before leaning into him more.

An hour later, Brian was back home, laying in bed on his back. His arm was wrapped around Justin, also laying on his back. Brian was combing his fingers through Justin's hair and they were both wide awake.

"Tonight was suppose to be the prom." Justin broke the silence.

"Did they reschedule it?" Brian asked.

Justin shook his head, "They canceled and refunded everyone that had bought a ticket." Suddenly Justin sat up straight and turned to look at Brian, "Yesterday was your birthday."

Brian snorted, "So, it was just another day to me."

"Daph and I were over here, why didn't you remind us? We could have celebrated for something."

"Justin, we all had other things on our minds at the time." Brian pulled Justin back down, "Besides, you already know how I feel about birthdays so it doesn't matter to me."

Justin huffed but didn't say another word as they went back to silence. Both were thinking about how they both almost died just a week ago, but neither wanted to voice their fears about losing the other. Justin because he didn't want Brian to push him away again. Brian because he didn't know how. Or did and just didn't think he could. Either way, they were still both there, still in each others lives and that's all that mattered.


End file.
